A Special Gift
by fembuck
Summary: Bellatrix gets Narcissa a special present for her birthday. femslash, blackcest, BellatrixNarcissa, NarcissaBellatrix


Title: A Special Gift

**Title:** A Special Gift  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Blackcest, kink, light bondage  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** It's Narcissa's birthday, and Bellatrix has a very special present for her.**  
**

**--**

A pale eyebrow rose high on Narcissa's forehead as she entered her room. She had just come up from the main floor after having seen off the last of the guests. It was her birthday, and she had thought that all the gifts she was to receive had already been given – she had been keeping track of course, and she knew that she had received something from everyone at the party, and from each of the members of her family - yet, resting square in the middle of her bed, was a neatly wrapped package with a frilly pink bow on top of it.

Curiously, Narcissa approached the package. Sitting daintily on the edge of her bed she picked up the box, moving to shake it only to find that it was heavy and solid. Narcissa placed the package on her lap, and then dutifully set about unwrapping it in a perfectly ladylike fashion.

"Hmm," the blonde hummed a few minutes later when she had freed the contents of the package from the paper surrounding it.

It was a book, bound in leather, with a picture of knotted rope engraved on the cover.

Narcissa placed the book on the mattress beside her and then picked up the paper she had so carefully removed minutes before. Setting the paper carefully aside, she returned to her bed and settled down with her back against the headboard before picking up the book once more.

A slim pale finger traced the edge of the book and then flicked it open with a movement of her wrist.

Narcissa gasped, her stomach clenching as her eyes rested on the first page of the book. Right in front of her was a sepia picture of a woman in a corset that stopped right below her breasts. In addition to the corset, the woman wore gloves that stopped mid-bicep, and she stood with her arms raised above her head in a gesture of abandon. On her legs she wore garters, the straps of which led Narcissa's eyes up to her pelvis, where she wore nothing.

Narcissa breathed in deeply, watching as the woman in the picture began to gyrate, her hips moving in small circles as she stared out of the page and smiled impishly.

Biting her lip anxiously, Narcissa turned the page.

The next image showed a woman perched on the edge of an ornately decorated chaise. She too was in a corset that cut off just below her breasts, but she wore no gloves, and she had on a very short pair of lacy knickers with frills along the edges. Her hands, unlike in the other picture, were behind her back and secured together by a well knotted piece of rope.

Narcissa watched, her legs squeezing together, as the woman in the picture shifted on the chaise, struggling against the ropes holding her, her eyes looking pleadingly towards the camera every few seconds.

Narcissa pressed her legs together again, and turned the page.

A woman was on the floor on all fours wearing thigh high stockings and a pair of French cut underwear. Her ass was facing the camera, and was raised in the air invitingly, presenting it to the camera. As Narcissa watched, the woman began to wiggle her behind anxiously, and a few seconds later a crop came down against it. The woman in the picture shivered and lifted her ass once more.

Breathing in deeply, Narcissa flipped the page.

One woman lay with her hands and legs tied to the post of a bed as another straddled her, the one below biting her lip as she strained up into the body of the woman on top, pulling at the ropes binding her as she desperately sought out contact.

Narcissa squirmed on the mattress again, her breath shallow as she flipped the page.

Another woman in an unfastened robe was tied to an elaborately designed chair. Her hands were secured to the arm of the chair while her ankles bound to the legs. Her thighs were spread apart, the binding holding them open, leaving her pussy exposed to the camera. Her chest rose up and down rapidly, and her tongue feverishly licked at her lips as she stared into the lens, waiting, begging for someone to come forward and take advantage of her vulnerable position.

Narcissa shivered.

Quickly, Narcissa turned to the side and placed the book on the bed beside her. As soon as it was out of her hands she then lifted her hips and drew her dress up to her waist so that she could slip her fingers beneath the material of her panties.

With her free hand, Narcissa then reached out and flipped the page again, her fingers dragging along the length of her sex as she did, collecting the moisture she found there. Slick fingers then began to circle her clit as she stared at an image of a woman bending over the arm of a couch, her hand behind her, inserting a thick black phallus into her pussy as she stared at the camera, her lips parted in a moan.

Narcissa gasped and flipped the page, her fingers working feverishly between her legs.

"I see you're enjoying your gift."

Narcissa yanked her hand out of her underwear and twisted to the side, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes fell on Bellatrix. Bellatrix was standing by the door that attached their rooms, but she hadn't heard her enter. Then again, Narcissa thought to herself, she had been somewhat distracted.

Her heart finally beginning to calm, Narcissa smiled as Bellatrix began to approach her.

"Yes," Narcissa purred softly, "I _was_," she continued, emphasizing the last word as she slipped her hand back beneath her panties and began to rub herself, her eyes never leaving Bellatrix's as she slowly began to masturbate again.

"Hmm," Bellatrix hummed smiling brightly. "I thought you might. That's why I left it up here," she continued, moving to sit on the bed by Narcissa feet, her eyes immediately dropping between her sisters legs, watching as the blonde's slim fingers moved beneath the fabric of her panties. "No need to announce to everyone what slutty, dirty, whore cunt you have."

Narcissa breathed in deeply, her fingers circling faster.

"_We_ have," she breathed out, her eyes lowering from Bellatrix's face to the lap of her sister's robe, knowing that Bellatrix was wet and horny too. If she was a slutty, dirty, whore she had no words strong enough to describe what Bellatrix was. Each one of her perversions and hungers paled in comparison to her sisters. It was all she could do to keep up with Bellatrix most of the time.

"Yes," Bellatrix murmured, as if agreeing that it really was unseasonably warm outside. "That's right." She then shifted on the bed, crawling up it until she was sitting beside Narcissa, her back against the headboard as well, mirroring the blonde's pose.

"Give us a taste?" the brunette requested a moment later, her head tilting in Narcissa's direction as her eyes dropped between the blonde's legs once more, watching as her fingers moved feverishly.

Narcissa shivered and smiled, giving herself a few more rubs before she pulled her hand out of her panties. Slowly, teasingly, she then moved her fingers towards Bellatrix's lips, tracing the wet tips along the plump flesh playfully. However, Bellatrix soon tired of her teasing and grasped Narcissa's wrist tightly, drawing the blonde's fingers into her mouth, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she began to suck.

Bellatrix bathed Narcissa's fingers with her tongue for minutes until not a trace of the blonde's natural nectar was left on them. When she was done, she then lowered Narcissa's hand to the mattress and leaned towards her, moving her own hand between Narcissa's legs and began to stroke the blonde through her underwear.

"I have another present for you," Bellatrix whispered in her sister's ear, nipping at the lobe when she finished speaking.

Narcissa panted.

"You're going to spoil me," the blonde managed to breath out a moment later. Her voice was rough and she lifted her hips desperately trying to make more contact with Bellatrix's palm.

Narcissa whimpered. She wanted to reach down and press her sister's hand against her, humping it until she came. But she knew better than to try. Bellatrix hated it when she tried to top from the bottom, and if she tried to run the show, Bellatrix would stop touching her, and probably cast a binding spell on her to stop her from touching herself for the rest of the night, leaving her desperately horny and unable to cum.

"I already have," Bellatrix purred smiling happily as she drew her hand back and smacked Narcissa's pussy.

Narcissa gasped and the sighed, arching into the pain.

Wand in her free hand, Bellatrix murmured "Accio ropes" as the hand she had between Narcissa's legs drew back once more and then made contact with the blonde's clothed crotched again making Narcissa shudder.

Bellatrix drew her hand away from Narcissa, lifting it up just in time to catch the ropes flying towards her. Holding the ropes in her hands, Bellatrix ran her fingers lovingly over the course material before snapping it in her hand.

"Time to get you out of that dress and into a new one," the brunette murmured smiling brightly once more.

--

Narcissa lay still on the bed, successfully controlling the urge to squirm though she wasn't able to contain the gasp that left her as Bellatrix moved the crotch rope into place, completing the rope dress that now adorned her.

"There," Bellatrix said happily, looking down at Narcissa with a smile.

The blonde was completely nude except for the series of crisscrossed ropes and knots that covered her torso.

"Don't you look like a picture," the brunette continued her smile growing as she reached out to pinch her sister's cheek.

Narcissa shifted on the mattress, testing the ropes binding her, her eyes widening in surprise as a frisson of pleasure tore through her. Her movements had caused the breast harness to squeeze the sensitive mounds while the crotch rope dug into her pussy and pressed against her clit.

Bellatrix laughed, watching with amusement as Narcissa shifted again, moaning out loud as her movement once again caused the ropes to stimulate her. The brunette sat back, allowing Narcissa to play for a while, enjoying the sight of Narcissa frantically grinding into the ropes binding her. However, after a few minutes she grew bored of watching and reached out, placing her hands on Narcissa's hips.

"Stop," Bellatrix commanded, pressing down on the blonde's hips.

Narcissa groaned pitifully, but she stilled her motions nonetheless. She did not want to upset Bellatrix while tied up and completely helpless.

Breathing in deeply, trying to calm herself, Narcissa turned to look a Bellatrix curiously.

"Good," Bellatrix drawled, her finger trailing up Narcissa's thigh as she allowed her eyes to roam over her sister's body. "Now, let's get you up."

Narcissa blinked.

"I can't move," she said.

Her arms and legs were tied and without them she wouldn't be able to get the leverage she needed to sit up.

Bellatrix beamed at her.

"I know."

--

Narcissa whimpered, partly in pleasure and partly in fear as Bellatrix rolled her over onto her stomach. Right before Bellatrix had begun to move her she had called for more rope, and Narcissa was beginning to worry about what the brunette would bind next.

She didn't have long to fret about it however, because after muttering a spell that Narcissa couldn't discern, the blonde found herself being lifted into the air. The ropes around her tightened and when she finally stopped moving she was dangling spread eagle a few inches above her mattress.

Once Narcissa was secure, Bellatrix moved from where she was kneeling and settled herself out of sight behind Narcissa.

The blonde whimpered.

She hadn't released how much comfort she was drawing from being able to see Bellatrix until the brunette was out of sight. The rope dress Bellatrix had constructed was squeezing her breasts and the crotch rope was digging into pussy both of which heightened her pleasure, but as she hung helpless, her moist, pink pussy exposed to the room, she experienced an intense feeling of vulnerability.

"Bella," Narcissa whispered. Her voice cracked and she attempted to look behind her, a gasp falling from her lips a second later as the movement caused the ropes to shift against her.

"I'm here," Bellatrix murmured her heart swelling, and her panties dampening as she heard the anxiety and panic in Narcissa's voice. Narcissa was so beautiful when she was afraid. She was utterly captivating and completely enthralling as she shook and shivered, her breath coming in faint pants.

It had been far too long since she had seen Narcissa like this, Bellatrix decided, far too long indeed.

Impulsively, Bellatrix moved herself between her sister's spread thighs. Narcissa sighed as she felt her sister against her, comforted by the contact, her sigh of relief turning into a gasp of pleasure as Bellatrix lowered her head.

Bellatrix pressed her lips against the pale skin of Narcissa's ass, licking it and then nipping at it as her hands trailed up her sister's sides and then around to the front of her body. Narcissa hissed, her eyes rolling back as Bellatrix's fingers grasped her nipples and began to pinch and squeeze them, rolling the turgid tips, occasionally tugging on them. She was riding the thin line between pleasure and pain but she was more conscious of the pleasure as the rough caresses and pressure of the ropes shot straight between her legs.

Bellatrix continued the sweet torture until Narcissa was mewling, her power of speech reduced to nothing but guttural moans and other nonsensical sounds.

Bellatrix slid one of her hands back down Narcissa's body, pressing it between her legs as her other hand continued to touch the blonde's breasts. The brunette's eyelids fluttered in pleasure as her fingers ran through the sticky mess between Narcissa's legs.

She had to taste her.

Bellatrix drew her hand away from Narcissa's front and shifted once again, settling herself behind her sister. Narcissa was gasping and panting, trying to speak, but Bellatrix paid no attention to her. Instead, she leaned forward until the tip of her nose was pressed against the cord situated between Narcissa's legs and breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of Narcissa's arousal.

Bellatrix purred and extended her tongue.

Narcissa's body jerked and twisted, the ropes she was bound by tightening and shifting against her as Bellatrix ate her from behind.

Narcissa cried out, and whimpered, and moaned, and groaned, and cried out again.

The pleasure was almost unbearable. She wasn't able to keep a single thought in her head. All that she was aware of was the rough press of rope against her soft skin, the wet heat dripping between her thighs, and the scrape of Bellatrix's tongue against her inflamed flesh.

Bellatrix moved one of her hands in front of Narcissa as her tongue continued to work the blonde. She allowed her fingers to dance against Narcissa's stomach for a moment, and then wrapped her slim but deadly digits around one of the ropes crisscrossed against Narcissa's abdomen.

She tugged.

Narcissa screamed.

She tugged again.

Narcissa sobbed.

She tugged once more.

Narcissa came, her bound body trashing as much as it could as she flooded Bellatrix's lips with her pleasure.

--

Narcissa blinked slowly, her head still swimming as she tried to clear her mind. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she took deep, restorative breaths, only vaguely aware of the ropes that had been binding her coming undone.

A few moments later Bellatrix's face came swimming into view above her and Narcissa smiled; the expression sleepy but content.

"Happy Birthday," Bellatrix murmured softly, looking down at her sister for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss the blonde tenderly.

Narcissa drew her hand up, pressing her palm against Bellatrix's cheek, luxuriating in her sister's gentle affection while it lasted.

"Thank you," she breathed out softly, lifting up to kiss Bellatrix's lips. "I loved the present. Both of them," she continued, blushing a little as she spoke, "a lot."

Bellatrix purred, a wolfish grin spreading across her lips as she stared down at the blonde.

"I could tell," she murmured, licking lips, tasting Narcissa on them still. "Did you make it to page 20?" she asked a few seconds later, a speculative look coming into her eyes.

Narcissa shook her head.

Bellatrix bit her bottom lip and then smiled predatorily.

"Do you have a Fire Whiskey bottle around?"

**The End**


End file.
